Text input on devices with touch-screen interfaces is commonly used. However, it may be challenging to precisely place a cursor in the exact spot on the touch-screen interface where text editing is to occur. Such a problem may be exacerbated when attempting to place a cursor when the interaction with the touch-screen interface occurs with a glove, as may occur in first responder usage scenarios.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.